Bat-Family The Dick Grayson Story
by Road kill zone
Summary: This is the Story of Dick Grayson.
1. Chapter 1

Dick Grayson's story

Chapter 1.

How It All Began.

Ahhhh! There dead! As people screamed they felled to the ground and then it ended.

Master Grayson. Master Grayson. Wake up wake up.

Dick Grayson: What.

?:You must wake up you have your first day of school today you can't be late.

Dick Grayson: Five more minutes Alfred.

Alfred: I'm afraid master Wayne told me to get you up right away.

Dick Grayson: Ok Alfred.

Alfred: Your clothes are clean, iron, and ready for you to wear at the end of the bed.

Dick Grayson: Thanks Alfred.

Alfred: Your welcome master Grayson and food is ready in the dining room.

Dick Grayson: Thanks will Bruce be joining us.

Alfred: Yes master Wayne will be joining us.

Dick Grayson: Ok.

Alfred: If you need me i will be in the dining room.

Alfred than left Dick's room. As Alfred left Grayson removed his sleep wear and put on his red shirt and black jacket.

Dick Grayson: What's to eat.

Alfred: The usual master Grayson.

Dick Grayson: Ok.

Bruce Wayne: Are you ready for school Dick.

Dick Grayson: Yeh...I...guess.

Alfred: Master Grayson it is rude to talk while eating.

Dick Grayson: Sorry.

Alfred: It is all right master Wayne does it worse than you do.

Bruce Wayne: I do not.

Dick Grayson: Yeh you do.

Bruce Wayne: What ever besides you got to leave or you'll be late.

Dick Grayson: Ok how am I getting to school.

Bruce: The driver will be taking you in the limo.

Dick Grayson: Does it have to.

Bruce Wayne: Yeh why.

Dick Grayson: Nothing.

Beep beep.

Alfred: Mater Wayne the driver is here for master Grayson.

Bruce Wayne: Ok Alfred you heard him Dick get your backpack.

Dick Grayson: I got it see you later Bruce and Alfred.

Driver: How are you Mr. Grayson?

Dick Grayson: Good how are you Mr. Blake.

Mr. Blake: Good how does it feel being your first day of high school.

Dick Grayson: Good.

33 Minutes Later...

Mr. Blake: We are here Mr. Grayson.

As they pulled up to the high school Dick could see the Gotham High sign with cheerleaders and the football team welcoming the new freshman.

Dick Grayson: All great.

Mr. Blake: You don't like the cheerleaders and football team.

Dick Grayson: It's not that its that I don't like a lot of people.

Mr. Blake: Well your son of Bruce Wayne one day you'll learn how to hide that.

Dick Grayson: Hope your right.

As the limo pulled up to the High School the cheerleaders and the football team started to move towards the limo.

Dick Grayson: All great.

Mr. Blake: You better get ready.

Dick Grayson: See you later if I live.

Mr. Blake: Ok Mr. Grayson.

Dick than opened the door of the black and grey limo.

Cheerleaders: Welcome to Gotham High, Dick Grayson!

Dick Grayson: Yeh thanks.

Dick than walked pass the cheerleaders and football team straight inside the building as he walked in he passed the black and yellow sign that read Gotham High. As Dick reached the doorway he heard the Gotham high band playing to welcome a new freshmen that freshman was none other than Kendal Wealth.

Cheerleaders: Welcome Kendal.

Kendal: Ladies please calm yourself I'm normal like everyone else if they were handsome.

Dick: Give me a break.

Dick walked down the halls to his locker.

Dick Grayson: Let's see locker number 668 turn it this way than that way and open.

?: It's good to see your my locker neighbor.

Dick Grayson: Oh it's you Babs.

Barbara Gordon: Yeh it's me Grayson.

Dick Grayson: Who do you have first period?

Barbara Gordon: Mr. Steven.

Dick Grayson: Oh I got Mr. Long.

Barbara Gordon: Ok well you better get to class.

Dick Grayson: Yeh what do you think of Kendal Wealth.

Barbara: His dreamy, Handsome, smart, and funny.

Dick: Really?

Barbara: No his stupid, ugly, and he already hit on me twice.

Dick: You want me to beat him up for you?

Barbara: I can Handel him myself Grayson.

Dick: Ok I'll see you later I got to get to long's class.

Barbara: Ok.

As Dick walked through the halls he found Mr. Long's classroom.

When he first entered the classroom he could see his Math teacher Mr. Long and his aside seat.

Mr. Long: I would welcome you to may class but none of you deserve my welcome because none of you are Worth it.

Kendal: So this is my math class mister Long.

Mr. Long: I was wrong there is one student and that is Kendal Wealth Son of Millionaire Nathan Wealth.

Random Student: Dick his son of Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

Mr. Long: Is that so than that makes two.

Dick: How are we honored students when Kendal's an idiot and half if not all of the other students are smarter than Kendal.

Kendal: I'm smarter than you Grayson.

Random Student: Dick Grayson made a 100 on his advance state test.

Kendal: So.

Mr. Long: So it's true that Dick Grayson did make a 100 on his advance state test.

Dick: Yeh.

After class finally started it was a normal day during second period he had class with Barbara than 3rd period and than Fourth but than doing science he was called to the office.

Speaker: Dick Grayson to the front office Dick Grayson to the front office.

Mr. Steven You heard the speaker Grayson get to the office.

Dick Grayson: Yes sir.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2: How It All Began Part 2

Chapter 2: How It All Began Part 2

Knock. Knock.

Mr. Lawson: Come in Mister Grayson.

Dick: What's going on?

Dick Grayson walked into the office he could see the principal and a GCPD officer.

Mr. Lawson: Mister Grayson this is the GCPD Commissioner James Gordon he has some questions to ask you.

James Gordon: Hello Mister Grayson I have some questions for you about your parents death.

Dick: What about it.

Alfred: Mister Grayson are you ok?

Dick: Alfred what are you doing here?

Alfred: The school called me.

James Gordon: Mister Alfred I was about to tell Mister Grayson here why I called you here. New evidence was found in the Flying Grayson Case. The man who killed your parents was hired my a man by the name of The Black Mask.

Dick Grayson: Who?

James Gordon: The Black Mask, a crime overload in Gotham.

Alfred: What does this have to do with master Grayson.

James Gordon: Since Mr. Grayson is the son of millionaire Bruce Wayne I though you may want to go to count against The Black Mask.

Alfred: What do you mean?

James Gordon: There are many people who could hold trial against Black Mask, but he hires assassins to kill those people. But since Bruce Wayne is his father he may have the money to pay to keep him safe.

Alfred: We would have to ask Mister Wayne and our lawyer's about this.

James Gordon: I understand that's all for now.

Alfred: Master Grayson do you want to be check out of school right now or stay?

Dick Grayson: I'll stay.

Mr. Lawson: You can go back to class I'll right you a note.

Dick Grayson: thanks.

After Dick went back to class.

Kendal: So I see that Mr. Grayson has already been called to the office let be guest he needed his lunch.

Dick Grayson: Would you like to know why I was called to the office?

Kendal: Sure why not.

Dick Grayson: Well it has to do with the murder of my parents so.

All the class went quite.

Girl: Really?

Dick Grayson: Who are you?

Hanna green: My names Hanna green.

Dick Grayson: Ok and yes really.

During lunch.

Barbara: How's you day going Grayson?

Dick Grayson: Good Babs but I had to talk to you dad.

Barbara: What really?

Dick Grayson: Yeh something about new evidence was found in the Flying Grayson case.

Barbara: ok.

At 3:30.

Mr. Blake: Sorry mister Grayson I'm late.

Dick Grayson: Don't worry about it, but I need you to take me to the store.

Mr. Blake: Ok Sir.

Once they arrived at the store dick could see the jacket and hoodie part of the store.

Dick Grayson: I'll be back.

Dick Grayson went in and bought a red hoodie, a mini radio, sunglasses, gloves, a bat, and a taser.

Mr. Blake: What you buy.

Dick Grayson: Nothing really.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
